


Is It Love?

by RogerTaylorsCar



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Friends to Lovers, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 01:03:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21311560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorsCar/pseuds/RogerTaylorsCar
Summary: Roger gets drunk and asks Freddie what it’s like to sleep with a man. He doesn’t know if he’s just curious or actually has feelings for his best friend.
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Froger!Week 2019





	Is It Love?

Freddie never officially came out to his bandmates, but he didn't hide anything either. The extravagant stage costumes, the eyeliner, calling everyone 'darling', his stage persona… Whoever thought he was straight had to be absolutely clueless because no heterosexual man would act like him. He seemed like the number one person to go to for advice when it comes to men.

Roger, on the other hand, was a real womanizer. Always a girl by his side at parties, his dressing room full of potential groupies after shows. No woman could resist him for long, sooner or later they'd be on their knees for him. The straightest man alive, basically. But lately he'd been having some thoughts that weren't about women - they were about guys.

One night after a gig, they were having a rather long party and Roger got a really bad combination of buzzed and sleepy. When he and Freddie were in a quiet corner of the lounge, he decided to ask him for advice. He yawned, his head resting on Freddie's shoulder. "Hey Fred?"

He looked down at his friend and put his drink on the table. "Yeah?"

"What's it like to sleep with a man?" This question certainly wouldn't have rolled off his tongue as easily if he'd been sober. He sat up straight and looked at him, waiting for a response.

Freddie was taken aback by Roger's question. Out of everything he'd assumed he would ask him, this was the last thing. He didn't know what caused it and carefully approached the subject. "Um… it's- it's good."

He was glad Roger couldn't see his face turning red in the dimmed light. His answers were shy and guarded and he tried not to go too much into detail. "It's not for everyone, but it can be just as good as sleeping with a woman. Feeling-wise it's not much different. And uh… I think guys know better what other guys like because- you know… There's not only one way to do it. You just… you have to see what you like best and… yeah…"

Freddie cut himself off several times because he had to be careful what he says. It's not like he didn't trust Roger. The problem was they were in public and he wasn't sure if Roger only asked because he was drunk or if he was generally curious, so he didn't know to what extent he wanted to hear about it. He nervously cleared his throat. "Why are you asking?"

Honestly, Roger didn't know either. Besides, he preferred not to spend the whole night talking about his confused sexuality. While Freddie was speaking, he tried to imagine everything as clearly as possible to get a picture, but something about it was off - he was thinking of Freddie. _Why him?_

He didn't realize what he was doing until he leaned forward, his eyes fluttering shut. Sure, he was drunk, but it somehow felt like the right moment to do this. Suddenly, Freddie shoved him away, making his eyes shoot open again. He kept his hand on Roger's chest, keeping him at distance. His heart was racing. He didn't know why he'd even thought that would be a good idea. Before Roger could apologize, Freddie spoke up, looking him straight in the eye. "Roger. I'm not there to be used on a whim of curiosity."

The blond swallowed and nodded, his breath shaky. "If you want to find out what it feels like, find someone else to experiment with."

With those words, he stood up and left to sit by the bar. Roger felt like crying. He was so confused. Was he just too uninhibited and curious? Did he really have feelings for Freddie? Or both? Perhaps that's what he'd been thinking about all along… But most importantly, did he fuck their friendship up by what he'd just done?

* * *

The next morning he was sober again and came to cry to Brian about last night. He knew the solution to every problem. "It's just… I've never felt this way about a guy before, y'know? It's always been girls for me, but the last couple of weeks I've been thinking about what being with a man would feel like," he explained, tears of frustration stinging in his eyes as Brian rubbed his back in an attempt to comfort him.

"That's why I asked him about it and the thing is-" Roger sat up straight. "The thing is I thought about Freddie all the time as I tried to imagine what it's like while he told me! And now I really don't know if I feel something for him or if I was only curious…"

Brian nodded, although he couldn't fully comprehend it since he was straight and married. "Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead, I don't care anymore," he muttered, rolling his eyes.

"It might help you find out if you love him," he added. "So how do you feel about Freddie?"

"I don't know, that's what I'm asking you!"

"No, I mean… do you think about him a lot and everything, you know?"

Roger sighed and thought for a moment. "Yeah, I do... I can't stop thinking about him. And you know, I only want him to be happy, but sometimes I get really jealous when he leaves a party with some stranger. Just imagining that other people get to love him and spend time with him- Hell, I've been so low on sleep recently!"

"Wow okay, you definitely have feelings for him," Brian stated. "Like, I love you as a friend, but I never get these thoughts, so there's certainly more going on with you and him."

Well, that's good and all, but how much did that mean when Freddie possibly hated him now? "But… but I've blown it with Fred," Roger sniffed quietly.

The older man pulled his friend in for a hug. "I'm sure he won't hate you if you apologize to him. Just tell him how you feel and he'll understand why you've done this. You've been best friends for eight years. He can't stay mad at you for long."

"But when he doesn't like me back?"

"Then he'll simply say he doesn't feel the same, but he won't make a big scene. At least you'll be honest with him and not hide anything from him, right?" Brian wasn't good with things like this because he'd usually kept his feelings to himself and he'd never really been in this situation, but he tried his best to help his pal out.

"Thanks mate," Roger finally said after recomposing himself, giving him a pat on the back.

* * *

A couple of days later, Roger caught Freddie alone after rehearsal while Brian and John were going home. He had been avoiding him all day, not talking to the drummer more than necessary. "Wait, Freddie!" Roger called as Freddie grabbed his jacket.

He turned around to him and put his coat on. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

The older man sighed and nodded. "Go on."

Roger took a deep breath. "I just wanted to apologize to you for last Saturday. I shouldn't have done this. The reason I asked you this question was…" His eyes darted around the room and he lowered his voice a bit. "I-I've been thinking a lot about guys lately and… I guess I was just curious. But," he added quickly. "it wasn't only that. I think…"

Damn, he hadn't thought it would be _this_ difficult to tell him. He had thought it would be easier since he could talk to Freddie about everything, but about this kind of thing he wasn't sure.

"I think I might be in love with you."

Freddie kept quiet for a while, only staring at Roger for what felt like an eternity before looking to the side, suddenly finding John's amp very interesting. "You see, I didn't want you to kiss me just to be able to say you have kissed a man. I was scared you'd use me for something you're curious about and never look at me the same because you'd be disgusted or whatever…"

Roger shook his head slightly as if to tell him he would never do this. It broke his heart that Freddie thought he'd have any negative feelings about him after kissing him.

But then, Freddie finally looked at the blond, a cocky smirk playing at his lips. "But you can kiss me now if you still want."

He didn't need to tell him twice. Roger wasted no time in closing the space between the two of them and took Freddie's face in his hands. He glanced down at his lips and then up into his brown orbs, his eyes fluttering shut as he leaned in to kiss him. As soon as their lips met, Roger was certain this was what he'd wanted all along. He found he hadn't wanted to kiss Freddie out of curiosity, but because he thought of him as more than a friend. It was a very slow and gentle kiss, making it a much better one that it would have had been if Freddie had let him kiss him at that party. Now they were sober and both knew exactly what they were doing. Neither of them seemed to have changed their mind since they refused to pull away until they ran out of air. Especially Roger enjoyed every second of it and wished it would never stop. He hadn't thought kissing a man could feel this amazing, but Freddie proved him wrong.

Eventually, Freddie broke the kiss and smiled. "Happy now?"

"Pretty much, yes." Roger grinned and tried to kiss him again. The older man stopped him, but much gentler than last time.

"I have to say," he said, catching his breath. "I've kissed quite a few guys, but you're something else."

Roger furrowed his brows, not sure if that was a good or bad sign. "What do you mean?"

"Well, you don't only come to me to get laid - at least I hope so."

He shook his head and gave Freddie a soft kiss on the jaw, feeling relieved. "No, believe me."


End file.
